Whole Once More
by strawberry Lover 999
Summary: Hinata returns and what she sees devistates her. A man thought dead reapears and mends her broken heart. She learns what true love is and gets what she always wanted. Past NaruHina. Sakura bashing. And Naruto bashing. Probably HinataxMultiple. (On hold)
1. Chapter 1

**Strawberrylover999:hey guys so i decided to do a MinaHina story since their isnt enough of them and that just makes me sad. :,(**

_Anyways i don't own Naruto_

* * *

**Whole Once More**

Hinata was walking down the street of konoha with a sad face."How can you do that to me Naruto." She went over what she saw her 'boyfriend' do with one of his teammate.

**~flashback~**

Hinata was smiling happily for today would be Naruto and her 2 year anniversary being together. Wanting to surprise her love she did not notify him when she came back from her mission which is suppose to last 3 weeks but only lasted 1. She made her way to her boyfriends apartment and finding the door unlocked made her way in. As she entered she saw clothes spewed across his floor and noises coming from his room. Being scared and nervous as she was just activated her Byakuyan and in the room with her Naruto was his teammate Sakura moaning his name as he trust into her. She ran out of the apartment with tears on her face and cried her eyes out int the forest before she calmed herself and walked home.

**~End of Flashback~**

Before she was able to be in the confinement of her own home an AMBU appeared infront of her stating that the Hokage wishes to see her. Sighing she made her way to the Hokage's office. When she arrived she was greeted by both the Hokage and a blond man with a cape that says 'The Forth'.Making her self known she spoke

"You called for me, Tsuanade-sama." Seeing as the the hokage nodded her head she spoke

"Why yes Hinata that i have their is a certain mission i would like you to take..."

When Hinata nodded her head Tsunade continued

"...well as you see this man is Minato Namikaze and is the Fourth Hokage, he accidentally travelled to our time from his before he was killed by the Kyuubi, am i correct Minato."

Hinata then looked at the man who help create her cheating boyfriend in shock when he answered with a firn 'Yes' Tsunade then went on to explaining her mission

"The reason why i am telling you this is because your mission is to house him of sort since you live alone in a 3 bedroom house, plus i know you can keep a secret that the fourth has returned of some sort."

As she finished Hinata nodded her head dumbly as she accepted the mission.

"Good now get out of my office."

As both Minato and Hinata exited her office Minato spoke

"So you are my son's girlfriend?" He asked curiously in which she shook her head 'NO' being shocked he asked her

"I thought you were Tsunade told me that you were together?" Asked a very confused Minato.

Hinata then took a deep breath and spoke "I do not consider him as my boyfriend and so i am soon to end our relationship the next time i see him."

She said with the calmest voice she can muster out.

"And why is that?" Minato asked curiously, Hinata then gave him a pained smile and said "The reason is because he cheated on me while i was away, and before you ask Minato-san the reason why i know this is because i saw with my own eyes" Hinata finished with teary eyes.

In all honesty Minato thought that his son was a faithful and loving man from all of the stories he heard from Tsunade but this cheating on someone with another especially one who has loved you for so long was an outrage (He also knew that Hinata had loved his son since the Academy and has kept loving him... Until now...).

"I am truly sorry for what my idiotic son has done to you Hinata-san." She just smiled and waved him off saying that 'It just shows that he never really loved me' as they arrive to her home he marveled at how welcomed it seemed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Minato's POV**

I was stabbed in the chest for sure while protecting Naruto. I say to myself as i look around in a white room.

"I shall give you a chance to cheer up your true mate and mend her broken heart an idiot has destroyed" spoke a booming voice while emphasizing the word 'true'.

Confused from the voice and blinding light I find myself infront of Tsunade.

"Where am I?" I asked her.

Tsunade sighed and mumbled 'I don't get paid enough for this shit' she didn't even seem surprised when he explained to him what had happened instead smiled and spoke "You know you are 20 years late to spend time with Naruto, he has grown into a fine man and was in a 2 year relationship with his 'girlfriend' Hinata."

Learning all the things about his son who now happens to be the same age as him is in a relationship (i didn't pay close intention to the way she emphasized the words 'was' and 'girlfriend') with the girl he is now going to stay with for she is trustworthy and has enough room to spare. When she arrived i was stunned by her beauty, she had long midnight hair lavender eyes and a pearly white complexion that went well with her. When we left i created small talk with her and what i found out infuriated me that my own son would do such a thing to such a beautiful woman as Hinata.

When we entered her home she spoke ones more "What would you like to eat Minato-san?" Smiling at her I told her anything would be fine.

**Normal POV**

Hinata then nodded her head and went towards her kitchen creating a Mexican dish called Mole with rice. Once she was finished cooking she gestured him to sit down. Both Minato and Hinata ate in a comfortable silence until she heard knocking on her front door. Hinata being confused for she had not been expecting anyone excused herself to see who has come her way. When she opened the door she was not prepared to face both traders. In her doorstep where both Naruto and his slut Sakura.

Hinata composed herself "Good afternoon Uzumaki-san, Haruno-san, what brings you to my lovely home?"

In the kitchen Minato froze when he heard who was at her front door and tried his best to not punch his son in the ground. Naruto and Sakura both where shocked that she called them by their last name for she has never done that before especially since Naruto is her boyfriend.

Naruto being the dobe he is spoke "Is that any way to speak to your boyfriend Hinata-chan" which earned him a slap from her

"I am sorry Uzumaki-san but you deserved it for now our 2 year relationship has ended, good day" Hinata the closed her door infront of a confused Naruto and a smirking Sakura.

Minato being worried about his beautiful housekeeper hugged her

"Are you okay Hinata-san?"Which he received a no and she cried hard while holding onto him as of dear life.

"Would you like yo talk about it?" He asked while leading her to the couch in the living room.

"Hai..." Which he stroked her hair softly

"Whenever you are ready, Hinata-san."

She then sighed and told him how she loved Naruto ever since he saved her from the bullies when she was 5, and how she admired him for never giving up, how she was willing to give up her life twice so he may live, how the first time she put her life on the line she confessed to him saying he was worth it, the second time i was protecting him from a blast in the fourth shinobi war but her cousin covered her and taking the vlast which killed him, she even told him that they have been taking it slow because she was afraid and how she was happy she did for if he cheated on her while they were she would have been more devastated. Minato stayed quiet till the very end and was even more enraged that even through all she has been threw with him he is willing to destroy such an innocent beautiful women.

"Hinata-san, you have been through so much from the stupidity my son has done to you and for that i am truly sorry."Hinata smiled

"Its okay Minato-san its not your fault, its no ones but mine for believing he would ever really love me." Minato hugged her tighter for a long time until the both fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Strawberrylover999: hello guys! I just wanted to say that I might be uploading when ever i get the chance. I easily get writters block and create a new story without going back and so yeah.**

_Do not own Naruto! Please enjoy!_

* * *

**Naruto POV**

"Bye Hinata-chan see you in 3 weeks!"I say excitedly as i see my girlfriend leave for her mission.

I grin wildly as she leaves my sight and run to Sakura-cha's house. When i arrived she dragged me inside and kissed me passionately.

I grin into the kiss "I see you missed me Sakura-chan~" i say while purring.

Three weeks ago Sakura and i have been going on dates and kissing behind Hinata's back because she is to annoying for me with her passing out and squeaking anytime i am near her.

**"You should really not be doing this kit, its not worth losing the one girl who truly loved you for you while not stringing you along" **Kurama says to me

_'I wont lose Hinata because she would never know plus i haven't gone anything pass kissing with Sakura-chan' _

Kurama then snorts **"Yeah but when she does you are on your own." **

I am seriously confused by what he said but ignore it as i feel Sakura-chan wrap her hand around my length making me gasp "We can't do this Sakura-chan" she then purrs into my ear "Why not? It's not like Hinata would ever find out she is gone for a long mission" she then starts to stroke me making all logic escape my mind and we fuck.

A week has passed since Hinata left and Sakura-chan and i are fucking in my apartment as we are both about to climax i hear Kurama laugh then say **"You are on your own kit i am going to see my little rabbit"** when i finally climax into Sakura-chan, Kurama's chakara leaves me completely and a small red fox leaves my apartment.

After composing myself Sakura-chan and i change then head over to Baa-cha's office where she tells me my father travelled from the past and is now going to be staying at my girlfriends house who supposedly came back 3 hours ago. Excited i run towards Hinata's house to go see my father again. When i arrived i was shocked when she didn't call me Naruto-kun or stuttered and blush in my presence. What really got to me was when she slapped me and said we were over then closing the door in my face. I then look at her living room window where she is being hugged by my dad and crying what angered me was how close they are to each other and when the passed out in each others arms the small red fox jumps onto Hinata's lap and sleeps.

"Whats wrong Naruto, you seem so grumpy, if its because of Hinata you and i both know that. You never really loved her and was just using her to get to me, now that you two are officially over you and i can now be. Open about our relationship" Sakura-chans words repeated in my mind '_You never really loved her...using her...get to me..." _Was i really using her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Strawberrylover999: well it seems like im still good with this story for now. It still seems like the story is going kind of slow for me so ill probably spee things up in the future. **

_Please enjoy! (do not own naruto)_

* * *

**Normal POV**

Minato was the first to awaken from their slumber and what he saw made him blush. The beautiful woman was still in his arms. He gently stroked her midnight hair making her stir in her sleep, smiling he decided to look around the room in order to figure out the time, but as he searched he saw a small fox laying on top of his housekeepers lap. When Minato was looking at the fox he missed the fact that the beautiful woman sleeping in his arms was waking up.

When Hinata opened her eyes it only took seconds to comprehend what was going on and made a small 'Eep' sound that notified Minato she was awake.

" I'm sorry Hinata-san I ..." Hinata smiled at his flustered face

"No I'm sorry for sleeping on you Minato-san" she then took herself off of him and sat straight, feeling something warm on her lap she looked down.

She saw the small fox." Hello how did you get here?"

The fox lifted its head up and grinned.** "Hello to you as well my little rabbit, the way i entered your home was through the window"** both Minato and Hinata looked at the fox in shock.

"What is your name fox-san" Hinata said while petting its head.

** "You humans know me as Kyuubi, but you my little rabbit may call me Kurama" **Hinata smiled at the fox.

"Why are you in Hinata-sans house Kyuubi-san?" Minato asked feeling left out.

**"Well human, i felt my little rabbit in pain and felt the need to comfort her, is that a problem?"** Kurama said while scoffing.

"No it is not a problem Kurama-san, i feel honored that you would do such a thing, however what i wonder is how did you get out of Uzumaki-sans seal?" Hinata asked while tilting her head cutely making both men to blush.

Kurama coughed to compose himself **"Well my little rabbit, my jailor had already took of the seal 4 years ago so in reality i am able to get out whenever i wish to do so"** Hinata nodded her head and looked at Minato when she saw what time it was.

" It seems like we slept for a long time Minato-san, its already 6 a.m. do you wish to eat anything in particular?"

Minato shook his head 'no' and said "Im fine with whatever you are going to cook Hinata-san."

Nodding her head she went to the kitchen so they may start their day, but stopped when she realized Minato was still in his bloody clothes "Minato-san if you wish to shower the bathroom would be in the right hall on the 3rd door to your left."

Minato looked down on himself and chuckled. "It seems with all that happened i forgot the state i was in" he says to him self while walking to the bathroom.

When Minato finished showering he realized he had no clothes sighing he called Hinata.

"Yes Minato-san?" She asked while walking towards his voice.

"Do by any chance have any male clothing laying around?" He asked sheeply.

Hinata said yes and went to grab Neji's old clothes, when she returned she fainted at the sight she saw.


	5. Chapter 5

**Strawberrylover999: Thank you guys for reviewing and reading my story I am truely grateful. ㈴2 Sorry for it being short.**

_( I will have a poll)(view profile)_

_Please enjoy! (Dont own Naruto)_

* * *

**Minato's POV**

As i finished chucking i went to take a shower. When i entered her bathroom there was a normal sized bath that could fit 2 people tiled floors and a shower head out side the bath tub. As i was undressing i saw Kyuubi transform into a tall, tanned fit man, with red slit eyes, and shoulder length red hair, which reminded of Kushina's long beautiful red hair.

Thinking of her made me depressed. I loved her like i never loved anyone else, we both created a human who had a harsh life and which we would love no matter what he does. Naruto is both Kushina's and my son, i only wish he knew right from wrong sometimes.

**"Whats wrong human?"** Kyuubi asked while looking at me with a knowing frown.

"Its nothing Kyuubi-san, i was just thinking of Kushina and Naruto, by the way what are you doing in here?" I say trying to direct the conversation to another direction.

**"I am here because i too wish to be clean, is that a problem human?"** Kyuubi asked with a brow risen.

"No it's fine Kyuubi-san, I was just wondering" I say as I turn on the shower head.

Once Kyuubi and I finished getting clean he decided to exit the bathroom without being properly covered.

'I only hope that Hinata-san doesn't see him' I think to myself as I grab two small towels, one for myself and the other for Kyuubi. As he arrived he heard a 'tump' coming from the front of both of them. When i looked to see what made the noise i see Hinata-san passed out on the floor with blood flowing down her nose. Kyuubi and i panic.i

"**Little rabbit!** / Hinata-san!" We say as we rush to her side.

I lifted her up and took her to the living room. As i laid her down she began to stir.

"Hinata-san are you alright?" I asked her but when she opened her eyes she made an 'Eep' sound.

**"What's wrong little rabbit, what has gotten you so flustered?"** Kyuubi says while hugging her.

It is until i see Kyuubi do i look at myself. It seems that when i carried Hinata-san the towel i used fell.

"K-k-kurama-san c-c-can you p-p-please l-l-let me g-g-go!" Hinata-san says while blushing.

**"Why should i little rabbit?"** He asks confused.

Poor Hinata-sans face turned so red you could see steam rising from her head.

"Because K-k-kurama-san your n-n-n-NAKED!" She says while blushing. Kyuubi just laughs at Hinata-sans innocence.

**"Oh look at that, it seems my little rabbit is correct" **he says while smirking and started to lean close to her.

**"Now what is my little rabbit going to do?"**

* * *

**A/N: So I have been wondering if i should put Kushina in the story. If i do I was thinking of making her alive like Minato or just a ghost. The reason I was wondering this is because I was reading "New Chance" by Hektols and a review that really made me want to put more conflict in this story.**

**Question: Should Kushina appeare?**

**A.) Yes**

**B.) No**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: sorry for being a horrible author and not updaiting for a long time. I have been lazy and had no insparation in continuing but then i was like " You know what, i need to update" so here we are.**

**Disclaimar: I do not own Naruto **

**Now on with the story**

* * *

**Someone's POV**

I wake up. The first thing i see is my little baby, he is so adorable. I growl at the fact that the stupid council wants him dead. He is human just like everyone else. I watched as my little baby grew up into a hyperactive knucklehead and go threw so many hardships. I saw him go after a loud mouth banshee and i also witnessed a cute shy little bunny follow my little sochi around. The little bunny stood up to a man who could have easily killed her just so she could save her sochi, while the banshee just stood far away and watched as her sochi got hurt. I follow my sochi where ever he went and was so happy that the he got with the little bunny but soon turned disappointed.

"Why are you doing this to the little bunny sochi, can't you see she loves you so much." She said as she saw her sochi kiss the banshee.

Day by day is the same thing the banshee kept dragging her sochi into the wrong path. When they were doing it she felt mortified that her sochi would do such a thing and sadden that the little rabbit saw it. I went to see if the little rabbit is okay and spot Minato with her. Im so happy he's here yet sadly i feel no love, it scared me. Minato and i have been together since the Academy days, we made a beautiful child together, but i guess as time goes on you can see the signs that you weren't meant to be. We are different, we may have loved each other once but i can see that is all in the past now. The little bunny begins to cry after her sochi left she feels so sad and i wish to comfort her, but resisted for the little bunny was in good hands. My sochi watched through the window as the little bunny cry in his father's arms then begin to ponder what the hideous banshee had said. She knew her sochi well, and could immediately tell he regretted his actions, muttering up enough energy i appeared next to my little so"Don't listen to that banshee, you did love the little bunny, it is just that the banshee steard you away from her." I say as a rap him up in a deep hug.

I hear sniffling coming from my little sochi and hear the word that confirmed he is my little boy." Mom..."

* * *

**AN: so sorry again especially since this chapter is short.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Strawberrylover999: Hello㈴3. So i have finally decided to continue this story. Just so you guys know am sorry for not updating frequenltly. I had and will have low motivation into continuing this story, but i will try to continue.**

* * *

Normal POV

Naruto wrapped himself into his ghostly mothers embrace as he is transported into his home. Kushina begins to soothe her little boy while pondering on what to do now. No one besides Naruto can see her, which she finds kind of sad. She is a loud person who is quite sociable, yet knew the loneliness is worth it since she can finally comfort her little boy.

"Mom... I don't understand what i want anymore, all my life I just had one goal and that was to become Hokage so that people can finally acknowledge me... Yet I never understood one thing through my whole journey and that is love... What is love?" Naruto asks as he looks into his mothers amethyst eyes with his broken and confused crystal blue eyes. Kushina looked at Naruto and pondered on what to say, of course she knew what love was it is just she never had to put it into words.

"Oh sochi, that is a hard feeling to explain..." She took a small breath before tackling this explanation

"... Love is an emotion that we feel when we have a deep connection with and can come in many forms such a parents love for their child, the love of someone you think of as family, and finally the love you feel for someone you know that you can spend all eternity with as your significant other" seeing her sons still confused expression she sighed.

"Like I said sochi, love is a complicated feeling to explain as it sometimes can be confused with admiration and lust. No one will ever fully understand it because sometimes it just hits you with no explanation." Kushina continued trying to best explain something that is so complicated.

After listening to his mothers complicated explanation on what love is, he began to sadly wonder if he ever felt that way. With Sakura he knows that he never really loved her, he just chased after her because she was the first person his age to show him kindness, even if it was for that one time he still clung to the hope that one day that kindness would once again. Desperation would most likely be the correct words to describe what he felt for Sakura, yet with Hinata he has no idea how to feel. Hinata is a kind, loyal, and nurturing individual that he can't comprehend.

'Why had she loved me?' He asked himself.

'I am not special, I am but a broken soul who does not comprehend positive emotion as the majority of my life has been nothing but subjected to negative responses.' He continued to ponder as he has no idea what to think.

"Mom... Am I broken?" When he finished asking that question Kushina looked into he sons broken eyes.

"Why would you think like that sochi?" She asked in a sad tone.

"It's because, I know i have emotions, however there are certain emotions that I cannot understand. I know how to be happy, sad, angry, guilty, and confused, but I don't understand love and compassion. All my life I never had that, ya know. I have been beaten down, starved, and chased after my revenge seeking friend all because of something I couldn't control, they couldn't get passed their petty judgement, and because I wanted to understand why leaving people who care about you behind just so you can kill someone who loves you unconditionally. I just don't understand." He says in frustration causing Kushina to hold him tight.

"You will one day my sochi, you just need to find the right person?" Naruto looked at his mother with tears still dripping out of his eyes.

"But when will that be?" He said with a cracked voice.

"Soon sochi, soon" Kushina said in a solemn voice as she sooth her sons head.

* * *

**A/N: I know this story is suppose to be around a sertain pair, but since the title is called 'Whole Again' why not fix the characters who are having trouble understanding who they are. I plan on pairing Naruto with someone, but i have no idea who. I would love to hear yalls suggestions. **


End file.
